Rainy Misadventures
by Bakutiku
Summary: (changed title) It's a rainy day, with nothing to say. Until Sakura stumbled upon Lee training... resulting in Neji and Tenten getting a few laughs. No pairings, despite the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

Okay, I need some rest from my cop story... and it just keeps on pouring outside...and everyone is being disagreeable. Enjoy. This takes place before the chuunin exams.

ooooooo

Gai-sensei looked up at the dark gray sky and sighed at the fast approaching storm. It has been rainy all week, and his team haven't been able to train. How are they going to be ready for the chuunin exams? Even though they already are the best. Gai beamed, and subconsciously did his patented thumbs-up-with-a-big-smile© combo.

Neji and Tenten stood underneath a big fir tree, watching their coconut-haired sensei and team-mate as the rain began to pour down in buckets. They weren't getting much training, staying under a tree, but at least they wouldn't get a cold. The sensei, mentioned above, looked over and smiled. The combined grim looks that Neji and Tenten gave him dampened his spirits even more.

Gai strode over, bringing Lee with him. For once, their ever-optimistic teacher looked less than happy. He gave a feeble smile.

"It's been a miserable week, I know that we're all sick and tired of being out here, being rained on. If you don't want to stay out, we'll see you when the weather is kinder. I'll be at the ramen stand if anyone needs me. And never let the fire of youth burn out, even in this rain!"

The three genins watched their slightly-depressed instructor walk out of the clearing, back into the village. They looked at each other, then at the ground. Several awkward moments passed until Tenten finally spoke.

"Gai-sensei, who is not normal at the best of times, was seriously strange today. He's not happy. Is he finally showing some human qualities now?"

"He's just unhappy because you two are not training!" defended Lee.

"Lee, it's pouring. I don't care, I can watch, but over my dead body will I practise throwing kunais in the pouring rain. It's not sheets of rain, it's a whole wall of water." Tenten responded.

"Gai only wants what is best from us!"

"Oh, and dying of pheumonia is?"

"You can just take a shower when you get home!"

"Whatever. You can train. I'm not."

Neji stared at his team-mates. On regular days, it was supposed to be him and Lee arguing, and Tenten would be the peacekeeper. But he had to agree with Tenten. The rain couldn't do any good now.

"Lee, Tenten and I aren't as eager as you. We'll be under this this tree to make sure you have company, and don't push yourself too far." he resolved. Tenten folded her arms crossly and sat heavily underneath the tree, scowling. Neji sat down beside her, and looked at Lee.

"You may start." Neji informed.

ooooooo

Around an hour later, halfway through his training, Lee paused and looked over at Neji and Tenten. To his surprise, both had fallen asleep leaning against the huge fir tree, and were nodding away at mid-day dreams. Tenten was even murmuring in her sleep! Lee smiled, and continued to practise his taijutsu. The rain began to fall harder, the fog began to settle in, and his routine began to take a rhythm... a beat...

Lee looked up again, and squinted at the fog. 'I swear, there's someone there...'

The mist lifted, and to his delight, there was the Sakura-chan that he loved and idolized! And she looked very impressed.

"Oh Lee, I didn't know that you were so hard working! Much better than that Sasuke that I kept on gushing about," Sakura ran towards him and put her arms around his neck while saying, "You're so strong too... Sasuke's taijutsu isn't even half of your skill. And your hair, phwoar, your hair... it's much more beautiful than any other's. Your eyebrows are so thick and black, and your eyes so small and round... not to mention your fantastic green spandex suit. Why didn't I notice this before?"

Lee stood stiff as a plank, letting all the compliments sink in. He let his grin spread slowly across his face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura..." Tears came down as steadily as the rain down his poor, emotional face. She wiped them away quickly with her fingers. "Sakura... thank you."

She smiled and burrowed her head into his chest... Lee has suddenly grown a manly chest... and a great deal taller, too.

"No Lee, thank you... for gracing me with your presence. And for forgiving me... for snubbing you earlier. I love you, Lee!"

"Then I love you even more, Sakura-chan... you're such a nice, pretty person, I love you so much!" he cried, grasping her hand.

ooooooo

The rain had finally stopped.

Tenten stirred from her snooze, and rubbed the last of sleep out of her eyes. She gazed over at where Lee was supposed to be training... her jaw dropped. Stopping herself from staring, Tenten quickly shook Neji awake.

"What is it?" he croaked. She turned his head with her hand. They both gawked for several moments, before running towards their bowl-headed friend, who was standing still and staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. Tenten stood facing Lee, and Neji at his back.

"What do you think happened? Is he okay?" Tenten asked anxiously. Neji was about to reply when Lee's arm shot out and wrapped itself around her waist. She squealed loudly, and tried in vain to wrestle his arm off of her.

"Lee! What are you doing? Ack, Neji, get him away! No! Don't laugh! Help!"

"Sakura-chan, I love you." Lee muttered.

Neji punched him hard on the jaw, which made Lee release Tenten from his grip of death... in fact, it made him fly back several meters. Lee stirred from his trance, and got up, rubbing his jaw.

"Wha...? What happened?" he asked innocently at Tenten's accusing stare. The giving end of this stare was hiding behind a certain white eyed genin, who had crossed his arms and was glaring at Lee.

"I'm not supposed to be held responsible for anything I do subconsciously!" he argued half-heartedly. "Really!"

Neji continud to stare at him. Tenten asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"What was this about Sakura that we heard?" She grinned, and Neji smirked... both looking quite evil.

Lee looked down at his shoes quickly, trying desperately to hide his blush. "N-nothing, Tenten."

She gave a conspirating glance to Neji, and grinned even wider.

"Of course not, Lee. Of course not!"

The two walked away, Tenten howling with laughter, and Neji trying to hide his amusement, leaving Lee to think about how he had revealed his secret to his two "friends".

ooooooo

End! I feel much better now... heh. Hope you had fun reading it =).


End file.
